YO MOMMA
by kaydensmommy
Summary: cHAPTER 2 IS UP R&R AND LEMME KNOW WHO YOU WANT THE WINNER TO BE AND ANY SUGGESTIONS ARE GOOD FOR AN UPCOMING MATCH, MAYBE A TWIST?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Yo momma hog style

An: Well don't know how well this will turn out but lets see if you like it. I've been trying to write a story you want to read so please r&r and give me some things you'd like to read about!

PICTURE THIS: Harry and Draco are stuck in detention together along with some other students. Draco throws a wad of paper at Harry. Harry jumps up and yells you smell like shit Draco. Ohhhhhhhhhhh all the students go. Yo momma Draco retaliates. LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!

Harry- "Yo momma so dumb she sits on the TV and watches the couch."

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Draco- "yo momma so fat she uses two buses as rollerblades"

OHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry-"Yo momma so fat she went to the movies and sat next to everyone"

DAMN

Draco- "Yo momma so stupid I told her drinks were on the house and she went and got a ladder"

OKAY OKAY NOW BATTLE ON EACH OTHER

Harry- "You so poor you hang the toilet paper out to dry"

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Draco- "Your ears so big you get satellite reception"

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT!

Harry- "You so fat that when you walk across the room the radio skips"

OHHHHHH

Darco- "you so fat you got 3 shirt sizes- Jumbo, Humongous, and OH MY GOD IT'S COMING TOWARDS US"

DAMN! OKAY ONE LAST JOKE FOR EACH OF YOU!

Harry- "you so stupid you got locked in the bathroom and nearly pissed your pants"

OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH HE GOT YOU GOOD

Draco- "you so ugly you made a blind man cry"

WELL WELL WELL WHAT WILL IT BE, DRACO OR HARRY? YOU DECIDE. THE WINNER WILL FACE OFF AGAINST HERMIONE GRANGER. R&R YOUR WINNER!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-BATTLE 2 GRANGER VS. MALFOY

AN: Okay lets just get into some detail. Let's make things more visual! OH and thanks so much to everyone who reviewed except for that one person who was all like "_This has no literacy toward hp and BLAH BLAH BLAH…"_ I NEVER SAID IT DID SO THERE, HA HA HA, YOU STINK! Anyway back to the story!

PICTURE THIS: everybody gathered around in the great hall. Hermione is studying and Draco has his sights set on her. He picks up a baked potato and throws it at Hermione. She turns and yells you stupid wipe ass. YO MOMMA Draco retaliates.

(_Announcer guy_)- WELCOME TO YET ANOTHER MATCH OF YO MOMMA.

(_CROWD ROARS_)

TODAY WE HAVE A FERICE BATTLE BETWEEN HERMIONE GRANGER HERSELF AND YOUR WINNER SIR DRACO MALFOY. THAT'S RIGHT HE WHOOPED SOME HP ASS LAST NIGHT!

(_ROARS_)

WELL LETS GET TO IT SHALL WE? MISS HERMIONE GRANGER….

(_Theme song "Eye of the Tiger") _

AND SIR DRACO MALFOY…

_(Theme song "Another one Bites the Dust")_

_(Hermione nods towards Draco. Draco gives her the hand.)_

_(Announcer Guy)- _LETS GET IT ON!

_(Hermione_)- "Your mother is so nasty, that she has more clap than an auditorium."

(_Now really read that and think of our dear Hermione how proper she is) (ROARS) _

(_Draco_)- "Yo momma's so nice, she offered me the hair off her back"

(_ROARS AND A RANDOM DAMN Y_O)

(_Hermione_)- "Your mother is nasty that your daddy got food poisoning after eating her out"

(Draco)- "Yo momma is so poor she can't even afford the free clinic"

(LAUGHTER)

(Hermione)- "Your mother is stupid she got stabbed in a shoot out"

(ROARS)

(Announcer Guy)- OKAY OKAY BATTLE ON EACH OTHER---GO

(Draco)- "Your so fat that when you haul ass you have to make two trips"

(Hermione)- "your so hairy Bigfoot is trying to take your picture"

(ROARS)

(Draco)- "Your so stupid it takes you 2 hours to watch 60 mins"

(Hermione)- "Your house is so mixed up I rung the doorbell and the toilet flushed"

(Announcer Guy)- DAMN THAT WAS HARSH. OKAY NOW ONE LAST JOKE EACH!

(Draco)- "yo momma is so poor I caught her trying to put a food stamp in the soda machine"

(ROARS OF LUAGHTER)

(Hermione)- " I apologize for talking about your mother…hell I barely even know the man"

OMG SHE SHUT YOU DOWN! WELL IT'S UP TO YOU WHO WILL TAKE THE TITLE TONIGHT? IT'S UP TO YOU! THE WINNER WILL CHALLENGE NONE OTHER THAN SEVERUS SNAPE! R&R!


End file.
